


I love you so much

by Vibe (lucresence)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I love him, dedue is a good man, soft romance, taking care of your sick significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucresence/pseuds/Vibe
Summary: After helping someone out and spending hours in the rain, Dedue caught a relatively bad coughing. And while concerned, Mercedes is a little relieved to have him home with her for a couple of days.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Mercedes von Matritz & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I love you so much

He looked so peaceful, while his head was resting in her lap. Her hand was combing through light strands of hair, untangling them gently where she found little knots, while her other hand was forming circles across his chest. Maybe she should cut his hair a bit again, it was getting longer at the tips. Or maybe it was enough to braid it already.

At first Mercedes had been very concerned, hearing Dedue coughing from deep within his lungs. It certainly had been the rain a couple of days ago; Dedue had still insisted on helping the old man from across the street search for his lost sheep. Drenched and soaked from the pouring shower outside, he had returned successful, but in a bad condition.

“You are too good for this world, do you know that?” She asked with a concerned frown. She loved him so much, so much that the Goddess may punish her for being selfish. As long as he didn’t get hurt…

A quiet sigh emerged from his lips as one of his hands found its way up to rest on top of hers on his chest and force it gently to stop. Considering his height and strength, his touch had always been careful and light like a mere breeze. The warmth of the sensation was enough to wipe the frown away and conjure a faint smile on her face instead, while she was gazing down into those teal eyes.

“Don’t worry about me,” he answered in a calm tone. “I’m being taken care of very well.” It was almost unfair how the mere hint of a smile could win her over just like that. A light chuckle escaped her, which was muffled very quickly by her covering her mouth.

It was reassuring to notice his coughing had mostly stopped, it meant the medicine was having an effect. Mercedes had included her concern into her prayer each morning, midday and evening before going to bed, addressing not only Sothis, but also the God of Medicine of Duscur. The old woman from next door had helped her prepare the ingredients and mix the medicine - even sweetening it to help with the terrible taste -, but she had also recommended sparing a thought for the patron of the sick and wounded. The Gods of this land would always have a watching eye on their child, so Mercedes had nothing to lose. And, Dedue was a man of Duscur, after all.

To her great relief, Mercedes had noticed an improvement of her husband’s condition very quickly. Merely a day later the coughing was less dry, reducing the convulsions of Dedue’s body whenever he was unable to breathe properly. Encouraged by the success, she had prepared warm tea and his favorite Fish and Bean Soup to warm him up from the inside. Although he hadn’t eaten as much as he usually would have, Dedue seemed to be able to sleep a little better with good food in his stomach and two blankets wrapped around him.

It had been difficult to sleep herself, always staying awake a bit longer to make sure he had actually fallen asleep, and always getting up to bring him his medicine when his lungs were aching for air. Still, she had continued to take care of him. Watching his condition improve each day, she was able to ignore the voice of fear inside of her head, and allow Sothis to guide her way. It actually was quite enjoyable to have her dear husband with her this much each day. He was so busy mining ores and working at his father’s old smithy, that they barely had any more moments together than in the morning and evening. She was cherishing moments like this, when she was able to be with him without having to remember deadlines. Just the two of them together.

“Dedue?” Her voice was quiet and low, not more than a whisper, but enough to reach his ear. “Hm?” He asked in a similarly low tone, his eyes gazing up at her like the gems in his smithy. “Dedue, I really do love you. Have I told you that? I really, really do,” she answered, a grateful smile forming on her lips as a faint color of red began to color her cheeks. It might sound silly to say such a thing to your husband, but she felt like the luckiest woman in the world to sit here with him, to be able to spend her life with him. Her fate could have been so different and depressing, and yet here she was. All thanks to him.

He had never been a man of exaggerated reactions, but she could see the hint of a smile tugging on the corners of his lips as well. The mere sight caused waves of warmth to spread from her chest through her entire body. There was no voiced response from him, and it wasn’t necessary. She knew, seeing him closing his eyes with such an expression, what he meant to say; she could feel it deep within her heart that he felt the same.


End file.
